Amnesia
by rlb190
Summary: Stiles Stlinski has been missing for months, and returns to Beacon Hills with no idea of where he was and how he got here. Now, with new fears arising from Liam's lack of control, Kira's immortality, Malia's daddy issues, and Stiles' inability to remember, things are about to get crazier in Beacon Hills. Post- Season 4
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles?" came a voice, hesitant and afraid, but slightly angry. Stiles winced, but didn't open his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, everything around him seemed too bright. Everything ached, and he was just so exhausted. Maybe he could just sleep for a little longer…

"Stiles, wake up!"

Stiles obeyed the strangely familiar voice, opening his eyes and then squinting immediately. He was right, it _was_ too bright. His vision was fuzzy and his mind cloudy as he tried to adjust to blink the spots out of his eyes. He saw the person who ordered him to wake up. It was Lydia, in all of her beauty and... anger? She gave Stiles a look of pure relief, but looked like she wanted to slap him. Maybe it was delight. It was certainly strange. Girls were weird.

"Stiles, thank god." she took a deep breath. She looked like she had been up all night; her eyes were bleak –looking and her red hair looked a little less perfect than normal.

"Trust me Lydia, God had nothing to do with this."

Stiles was startled at the sound of another voice. It was Deaton. The thing he was laying on was the metal table that normally held animals. He had so often seen before when visiting Scott at work. Scott… Scott!

"Scott?" Stiles asked; his voice horse. He felt sick to his stomach, but he felt that it was rude to puke in front of friends. Deaton shook his head, which made Stiles confused. He was really tired really; maybe he could just sleep a little longer...

"Stiles!"

Lydia again.

Stiles opened his eyes, although it felt like a hundred pounds. It took some effort, so he tried again.

"Scott?"

Lydia's phone beeped suddenly, and leaving on hand on Stiles' arm, she checked the message with perfectly manicured nails.

"On his way."

Stiles' head was swimming. Kira...Kira? Who was Kira again? He suddenly felt very stupid, glad he hadn't said it out loud. Scott's girlfriend, and very attractive, he might add. Not that he was interested.

Why wasn't he? Was there somebody he...? No, couldn't be. He was pathetically single. Or, was he?

"Derek?"

_Wait, what?_

Lydia helpfully checked her phone again. "On his way with Malia."

Malia! That's who it was. Malia Hale, a were-coyote who dated him. She had blonde hair... or was it brown? What color were her eyes? Stiles frowned, not remembering. What color were his eyes? Brown? Green? Who was Malia again?

Girlfriend. Right.

Dear lord, he couldn't think straight. Why... why? The fog cleared a little. His name was Stiles. Well, not really, but it was better than his real name. God, who would name their kid-

"Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah. Awake. Right." Stiles fluttered his eyes open, not realizing he had closed them in the first place.

Stiles tried to sit up, but regretted immediately, almost at once. Ooh, his head hurt. So did his sides. He felt sore all over, like if he had slept on his entire body wrong. Everything just... hurt.

"Don't try to get up." Deaton advised, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him down.

"Now you tell me." Stiles mumbled, feeling very sick to his stomach. Deaton handed Stiles a bucket, to which he immediately leaned over (on the side away from Lydia, of course) and puked the contents of his stomach out. It was mostly acidic bile, which burned his throat as it came out. He started to cough, trying to clear his lungs. It turned into a 20 second coughing fit, followed by more throwing up.

Attractive.

When he was finally done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying hard to steady his breath, taking deep breaths, after being deprived of oxygen it made him dizzy to take in some much air.

He collapsed back down on his back, still clearing his throat. Lydia looked alarmed as Deaton handed her water bottle. His head ponded, Stiles watched as she unscrewed the cap and helped him get to a semi-setting position, letting him sip the cool water. It was the coldest thing Stiles had ever tasted, although it didn't look like it had been cooled in a fridge.

Taking unsteady breaths, he lowered himself with Lydia's help back onto the metal table. It was nice and cool. Stiles liked that. It seemed pretty soft too, soft enough to maybe drift off...

"Stiles don't leave us."

"Mmmph." Stiles protested, but he opened his eyes once again. Deaton was holding a wooden cup in front of him. It looked like a dowel or something, like he had crushed plants together or something.

"Here." He leaned in close and put the cup right near Stiles' nose. Stiles breathed in the scent of ginger, and maybe something spicier. He wanted to sneeze, but it felt like that sent cleared his sinuses. He felt the fog lift a little more as his breathing got easier, though he still felt terrible, anything but normal.

Deaton pressed something cool on Stiles' chest. Stiles traced a line of plastic and metal to a stethoscope, with the little nubs in Deaton's ears, listening to his breathing.. or maybe his heart beat. Stiles couldn't tell.

It was just then when Stiles realized how serious things were. Lydia was beautiful as always, but not enough make-up could hide he bags under her eyes. Even cool and collected Deaton looked a little worse for wear as he pulled the nubs out of his ears. His Dad... oh god, his Dad.

"Dad?" he could barely whisper the word, feeling the room chill around him.

Lydia grabbed Stile's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. "He's a few minutes away. Used his cruiser with the lights on, I might add."

It got quiet as Stiles listened outside, he could hear sirens moving closer. He felt a little happier. His Dad, his Dad was coming. What about his Mom?

Oh, that's right.

How could he have forgotten that...?

He cleared his throat again, and felt an inch in his nose, but held the sneeze back, before finally grasping onto the situation.

What happened?" Stiles asked, slightly confused now. How had he gotten here? He really hated blacking out. Ever since the Nogitsune possessed him, he had been pretty careful about what he did, as so not to piss off or summon any evil spirits.

"What do you remember?" Deaton asked him, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Um, Scott and I, I-I mean Malia... Um, no, I, uh..." Stiles shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

Think. Think. Think.

"School. It was the day before winter break. I was in class, and then, uh, I...?" he shook his hea, helpless. "I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

"The day before winter break?" Deaton asked Stiles, his face deadpan.

_Man, this guy should play poker_, Stiles thought to himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Coach was going to make us have practice that day. Kira was excited since it was her first real one."

It was all coming back to him now, in a rushing flow of warm memories of the hallways of their high school. It appeared in flashes, Kira's nervous face and Scott's cheeky grin, Malia leaning on her locker…

Lydia suddenly looked a little scared, and coughed. Deaton showed no _serious _expression, but even he now looked a little worried, at least, to Stiles. "What?" Stiles asked, not being able to put the pieces together. Lydia rubbed her thumb a little more nervously over his hand before speaking.

"Stiles, summer vacation just started."

* * *

**Lame name. I know.**

**Okay. Okay. I like the feel of this. I'm not sure where I'm going but it's going somewhere, no? Tell me what you guys think happened? Should I go on with it? Is it stupid? Any way I should change the characters? Did I write them well?**

**Oh, and If you'd like, follow me on Tumblr at pleasantlyatomiccolor .tumblr . com**

**I don't use it too often, but it'd be nice to have fellow fan fic readers/writers on my dash, you know?**

**Whelp, that's all for now. For those of you who read **_**Chaser **_**or **_**Dream High 3: House of Cards**_**, I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE. I'M JUST FEELIN' TEEN WOLFIE TODAY.**

**Hope to see you next update! Thanks for reading! :D *bows***

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles suddenly felt as if he was going to hurl again. His ears were ringing. Summer vacation, summer vacation…

_Stiles, summer vacation just started._

Stiles felt another wave of nausea hit him. Deaton, picking up on it, gave Stiles the bucket, to which he leaned over off the edge of the table and puked in a bit more, although this time the following coughing fit was merely a few seconds rather than twenty.  
Lydia offered Stiles more water, which he accepted gratefully. "I'm okay."

_I'm okay_… what strange words. What constituted _okay_? Was he really _okay_? Well, he was alive. That's more then what he could ask for at the moment, right?

Lydia tapped her perfectly painted nails on the metal table. "You have no idea of what happened? At all?" Stiles shook his head. Honestly, the last thing he remembered was leaving his first period. That was it. Next thing he knew, he woke up feeling like he'd been asleep for a thousands of years. Lydia looked nervous. He didn't like that look on her

"One question…" he croaked out, his voice sounding more ragged than before.

Lydia nodded.

"Did Leonardo DiCaprio win an Oscar?"

Lydia laughed a light, airy laugh. "No." Stiles gave a smile and shrugged (to the best of his ability) "Then all is right in the world."

Before Lydia could reply, the door opened, sending in a _whoosh_ of air. Though Stiles couldn't see, he could almost _feel_ who it was. The person stopped, staring at Stiles like he had seen a ghost. They stopped hesitantly before moving in.

"Dad." It came out barely as a whisper. He looked exhausted, relieved, and angry; almost everything Stiles had expected him to be. He looked older now, too, like he had spent nights up with no sleep, staring at a computer screen.

"Stiles." His father made a move towards him. Stiles tried to sit up, but he couldn't, at least not without his Dad's help. Within a second, his Dad embraced in. Stiles put his head on his Dad's shoulder, hugging him. His Dad smelled like…well… he couldn't quite say what. He was just… everything about him screamed 'dad'.

"Hey, Dad." Stiles choked out, his throat raw with emotion.

"I thought I lost you." His dad hugged him tighter, closer to him, before pulling himself back and inspecting Stiles, his hands still on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles shrugged. "Sorry I guess."

"Idiot!" Stiles' dad hugged him again. Stiles suddenly felt another wave coming up.

"Hold on." Stiles muttered, reluctantly letting go of his father and leaning over that _stupid_ bucket and throwing up again. Stiles felt his Dad's eyes on him as he emptied his stomach contents into the bucket and to his dismay made a face. Even as the sheriff, this kind of stuff made him cringe. Once when Stiles was in middle school he got the stomach flu, and his Dad kind of handed him a blanket, a pillow, and some Tylenol and left Stiles to the toilet for a few days.

Stiles felt sick again, but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He settled on making gagging noises to try to make himself feel a bit better… God, why was he so sick? He put the bucket down on the floor next to the metal table and rubbed his eyes helplessly, feeling the stares of Lydia and his father on his back.

The doors suddenly opened again, and in entered Scott McCall. His best friend, his _mejor amigo_, the Batman to his Robin (though Stiles hated to admit it; yes, he was the Robin in their relationship). Oh, and Kira.

Mustn't forget Kira.

Again. _Again?_

Kira…Kira…Kira… what was so important about Kira? Kira…?

Kira!

Kira was walking in hesitantly behind Scott, as if afraid to enter before him, or maybe just shy. She looked about the same as ever, her geeky-yet charming passive goth/punk clothes and her sword strapped onto her back, a gift from her mother. Or was it? Stiles couldn't remember. In any case, seeing Kira triggered something in him.

As if struck by lightning, he shot up. It didn't matter how weak or nauseated he was, hell, he could have been dying, _bleeding out_ on the floor, but he needed to reach Kira. It felt like something unholy possessed him to get up at get to her.

It tore through him like a wave of fire through his veins. It was… almost unreal, as if he had to reach Kira before anything, he would put her, that _thing,_ before anything.

Stiles was honestly terrified that he was going to hurt her, as was everyone else, he sensed. But at the same time, Stiles had moved so inhumanly fast, that not even the Alpha, Scott, could stop him before his hands latched onto Kira's shoulders like clamps. He felt wild, crazed, and desperate.

"Kira! You have to-!"

Oh, no.

That movement he had made him feel even worse than before. His vison was starting to get fuzzy, he felt himself leaning on Kira for support.

_No! No! _

"Stiles?" Kira asked, her brown eyes widened and terrified, her face a mix of shock and determination.

The others said his name a few times, but it all blurred together. Stiles had to, he had to tell Kira.

"There's this-," Stiles felt his knees buckling. It was now or never.

_Say it! Say it! YOU HAVE TO SAY IT! SAY IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

It came out as barely a whisper in Stiles' head, although it sounded very loud to everyone else. One word. One word before he passed out. One word to save her life from that _thing__**.**_

"_Goryō_."

* * *

**Okay. Okay. I'm feeling this. I like smaller chapters that are updated more frequently than long chapters, so I'm just going to do that.**

**I swear I will update**_** Chaser**_** and **_**Dream High 3: House of Cards**_**. I will. Eventually.**

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Am I writing the characters right? Should I even keep updating this story? Tell me so I can know.**

**Like this story? Follow me on tumblr! pleasantlyatomiccolor . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reading, as usual! :D *bows***

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190 **


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia Martin watched as Stiles collapsed forwards onto a very startled Kira. Kira started to lurch backwards, surprised about the additional weight added onto her slim figure. Scott turned around and lifted Stiles off of Kira.

Lydia had stood up with alarm, along with everyone else when Stiles had suddenly went to recovering from a some sort of coma to super- psycho. The worst part was, she hadn't heard what Stiles had said to Kira.

What was so important about Kira?

Kira looked just as freaked as Lydia felt. Lydia watched helplessly as Scott gently placed Stiles on the metal table, much to the Sheriff's dismay.

Lydia stared at Kira. What had he said? Before anyone could say anything else, she offered up what she knew they were all thinking.

"What did he say?" She asked, her voice echoing, sounding strangely metallic in the vet office.

"Goryō." Kira whispered.

"Gory- what?" Scott asked.

"Goryō. They were, are, vengeful Japanese ghosts, from the aristocratic classes, especially those who have been martyred." She looked extremely pale, even more so the usual.

Deaton, who had maintained radio silence for all of this, finally spoke up. "The Goryō are the spirits of powerful lords who had been wronged. They're capable of catastrophic vengeance, including destruction of crops and the summoning of a typhoon or an earthquake."

Lydia's ears perked up. She hadn't noticed it before, but outside had gotten considerably darker than normal, even though it was in the middle of day. It looked as if it had become apparent to Deaton as well.

"They have a vendetta. Although they normally act alone, Mr. Stilinski seems to have mentioning that there were more than one. Such an appearance could cause a very big disturbance. I wonder why they are working together."

Sheriff Stilinski looked out the window, where the sky was purple and the leaves swirled around in miniature circles.

"What does that mean? What can we do, I mean?"

"Well, ccording to tradition, the only way to quell the wrath of a goryō" was with the help of a yamabushi, who could perform the necessary rites that would tame the spirit."

Deaton said, his voice steady, his face emotionless.

"What's a yamabushi?" asked Kira this time, which kind of surprised Lydia, but since Kira was half Korean half Japanese, Lydia guessed that she wouldn't know everything about myth and religion.

"The Yamabushi are Japanese mountain ascetic hermits. They have a long tradition, endowed with supernatural powers in traditional Japanese mysticism. They follow the Shugendō doctrine, an integration of mainly esoteric Buddhism of the Shingon sect, with Tendai Buddhist, Taoism, and Shinto elements."

"Then, let's go find one." Lydia said. This time, Kira shook her head, adjusted the strap of the sword that gave her a sense of grace, something she needed in her clumsy life.

"We can't act so fast. It'd be hard to-!" She was cut off as the windows suddenly blew out, giving out a sound that was compared to gunshots.

The room was filled with wind and shatter glass, which was blowing in room unnaturally towards the group. It got loud, very loud. Lydia could have sworn mixed in with the wind were whispers. _fukushu fukushu fukushu_

The wind got tighter and tighter and tighter around them. Lydia felt her heart surge her forwards, that kind of feel when she was about to 'go banshee'.

Scott, as Lydia could see lurched forwards and pulled Kira past the little gate, which Lydia remembered was made of Mountain Ash, the stuff that keeps supernatural creatures out. He tried to close it, but he couldn't even touch it. Lydia made a move towards it, but she realized she couldn't even touch it either.

"Sheriff! Close that gate!" Lydia yelled over the window. Sheriff Stilinski was on the floor, a glass piece stuck in his cheek and leg. He nodded breathlessly and scrambled for the gate.

Deaton looked cool as a cucumber as he dropped to the floor, scribbling something on a piece of paper in ink quite rapidly.

Lydia couldn't see, there were papers and glass flying everywhere. She was knocked to the floor by a large text-book looking thing. The impact didn't hurt, in fact, nothing hurt except for her chest, her lungs.

Scott was also on the floor, Kira in his arms, slowly healing herself. He looked up at Lydia, and as their eyes met, his turned bright red.

"Scream!

He didn't need to tell her twice.

From the pit of her stomach, she let out a guttural cry, a scream louder than any one she had let loose before. It lasted for quite a few seconds, and the winds picked up on her scream, carrying it out the door and into the upcoming storm. It carried it voice all over Beacon Hills. It would be impossible to have not heard it. You'd have to be deaf or in an underground bunker.

Sheriff Stilinski was having troubles reaching the little gate in the whirlwind hurricane that was attacking the office.

Lydia crawled to the metal table, covering her head to block from the flying detritus, like they had taught her in elementary school. She decided to check on Stiles and pull him under the metal table. Gathering all of her strength, she pulled herself off the floor to check on Stiles.

She gasped.

Stiles, he wasn't, well, he didn't. He wasn't even scratched. Not hurt at all. It fact, the wind had stopped completely around him. All the things flying in the air… they didn't even touch him.

"Stiles!" Lydia cried out, shaking Stiles, hoping he heard her over the noise.

"Stiles, wake up!"

Stiles didn't move so much as an inch, and the door of the office suddenly shattered open, revealing someone who looked more like a body builder then human.

"Derek! Do something!" Lydia called out, but before Derek could do anything, a dark figure darted out from behind, leaping like a cheetah, running in between the gate and helping Sheriff Stilinski up, with Derek trailing behind.

Malia!

She turned around and saw Stiles lying on the floor, and almost dropped the Sheriff, if not for Lydia using hand movements to motion her into helping Sheriff Stilinski get to the gate. As soon as he shut it, the wind stopped in their little section of the office.

Lydia gasped as she collapsed back onto the floor, relieved.

But it wasn't over, as the winds only picked up in the waiting room, throwing chairs around.

"We can't stay her forever." Derek said gruffly, walking over to Stiles. Malia had also abandoned the Sheriff to turn her attention over to the unmoving Stiles.

"Is he dead?" she asked, a little too terrified to get closer.

"I hope not." Derek muttered under his breath.

Lydia couldn't talk as she was breathing too heavily, so she merely shook her head. Now her head really hurt, and she could feel the wet, sticky blood run down her face and into her eyes. She whipped the blood from her eyes so she could see. She did so just in time to see Deaton take the piece of paper he had been writing on and throw it into the wind.

And just as fast as the wind had started, it stopped.

"What was that?" Scott asked. Deaton looked towards him. "Just a thing I learned from an old friend."

It was awkwardly quietly for maybe a few moments, when the sound of crunching of glass underneath shoes turned everyone's attention towards the door.

Someone walked into the vet waiting room, hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at the room up and down and then towards everyone in the office to the left of the waiting room.

"Who the hell did you guys piss off?"

Lydia whipped away more blood from her face and got a good look at the guy who had just walked in.

"Isaac?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA SURPRISE MOFOOOSSSS!**

**Tumblr: pleasantlyatomiccolor . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reading, as usual! :D *bows***

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190 **


	4. Chapter 4

_30 minutes earlier..._

* * *

The drive from the airport for Isaac Lahey was not a very comfortable one. Okay, so he got home from France. That's a great thing, but Beacon Hills really depressed him. It was the place where a lot of things had happened, good things like becoming a werewolf and dating Allison. Then there were bad things like his father and Allison, you know, dying.

Isaac drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled up to the stoplight. He felt a little annoyed, mostly because Derek wasn't picking up his phone. That sucked, because the only place he could crash at was Derek's since his father died. His first thought was that there was something wrong, but why would there be? But knowing Scott's pack (which he may or not be a part of), they could get into trouble. Stiles would make some smart comment, Scott would worry about everyone, Derek would give death glares and he… well he would suggest murder. A lot, actually.

At the red light, Isaac pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to call Derek again. This time, much to his surprise, Derek picked up.

**"****Derek?"**

_"__Isaac! Glad to hear from you. Listen, we're kind of busy at the moment."_

Isaac swore he heard the screech of tires and a faint female voice yelling from very colorful words.

**"****Is something wrong?"**

_"__We found Stiles. Scott's pack is in danger, especially Malia."_

**"****Stiles was missing? Who's Malia?"**

There was a brief moment of static over the phone.

"**Hello? Derek? Hello?"**

_"__ZZZZZZ…Z. .z.z.z Isaac-ZZZzzzz Deaton at the vet office-ZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzz. Now!"_

The call suddenly dropped.

As did Isaac's heart, all the way down into his stomach. Something was defiantly wrong. Sure, he had had problems with calling before (after all, he was in France and a poor high schooler), but never like this. A car honked their horn behind him and he looked up, startled at the green light. He was only a few minutes away from the vet? Should he go?

**_Yes._**

He urged his car forwards and headed down the road the Deaton's office. Something big had happened when Isaac was away. But what, he didn't know?

He was so distracted in his thoughts, that he almost missed a kid standing in the middle of the road. He wasn't standing, per say, but more hunched over in a seemingly plight of pain. Isaac stopped the car with a jolt a few feet in front of the kid, and didn't move. He probably would have just called the cops and moved on, except for the little fact of the kid's eyes, glowing and bright yellow.

He was a werewolf.

"Well, shit." Isaac muttered, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car. He went over to the kid.

"Hey!" he called out. The kid, a tan fellow with blonde-ish hair looked up helplessly at Isaac.

"_GEt oUt OF hErE."_

Isaac felt his skin crawl. It wasn't like a normal transformation of a werewolf, this kid, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain, like he was trying to push back a breaking dam.

"I can help. Get in." Issac said. The kid looked doubtful, but then Issac willed his inner wolf out, into his eyes, a bright gold.

All Isaac knew was that it was going to be a long day.

Once he had situated the kid in his front passenger seat, Isaac took off again like a storm. Normally he wouldn't have helped like this, after all he was known from being the most callous of the pack from Beacon Hills, but after Allison died, it felt like a little bit of him died with her, and perhaps that little bit allowed him to be a bit more willing to help without any personal gain involved.

"Hey, what's your name?" Isaac asked, trying to keep his voice steady, a voice that the kid could focus on.

"_Liam." _It came out as barely a whisper. Isaac could tell the kid was seconds away from going wolf, and in his new car, too.

There was a light noise at first, a sudden rain dripping from the cloudy gray skies, but as Isaac moved closer to the vet's office, it got harder and harder, and much winder too.

"Okay Liam, how long have you been a werewolf?' Isaac asked, trying to get him to focus on something.

"Little under a year." This time it was a bit louder, more assured. Liam make a noise in his throat, and Isaac expected to have the roof torn off of his car, but then he realized that the kid, Liam, had used his nails and dug them, _impaled them_, into his right arm using his left hand.

"Hey we're almost to someone who can help." Isaac said. They were very close now; he could see it from the road on his right side.

Liam didn't say anything, but simply nodded. Isaac practically barreled into the parking, and noticed at once the broken glass windows and door, and Derek's sleek black car outside of the office. The rain had disappeared just a quickly as it had shown up.

"Stay here." Isaac ordered Liam, who didn't look like he was too eager to be going anywhere. Isaac stepped out of the car, and it suddenly hit him about how crazy this all was. He had a baby wolf in his car and was about to head into the office where his dead girlfriend's ex-lover and pack were.

Good day for him.

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets (it was black, his favorite color. He had been chilly the plane ride home and hadn't taken it off) and made his way in an awkward light jog to the door.

He opened it and walked inside, his shoes crunching on broken glass. He looked at the destroyed room with vague interest, then at the people in the room. There was an Asian chick with a sword strapped to her back pulling herself off the floor next to Scott. There was also another girl whom he didn't recognize, tan skin with brown hair leaning over what looked like a dead body on a metal table. The Sheriff was there as well, as was Derek and Deaton, who looked as stone cold as usual.

"Who the hell did you guys piss off?"

Lydia, who was still on the floor, had an uncanny amount of crimson blood on her face and in her eyes, which she wiped away to get a good look at Isaac

"Isaac?"

* * *

**Okay so that's as far as I'm going for this one. Anymore and it'll get more shitty then it is now. So tell me what you think, I guess. The next chapter will continue with the story line. Hope to see you there,**

**As usual, have a good one and thanks for reading. *bows***

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac smiled.

"Hi there. Long time no see."

"When did you get in?" asked Derek. Isaac shrugged. "A little while ago. Of course, you'd know if you would answer your phone every once in a while."

Derek felt a twinge of guilt, but didn't let his face show it. He was about to ask Isaac what he was doing here, but Isaac spoke first.

"Okay so I can see you guys are busy, but I have a little package for you out in my car. A little werewolf I found on the side of the road." Isaac said, walking further into the vet's office, stopping at the closed door. "You gonna let me in?" Deaton moved towards the gate and opened it, allowing Isaac to walk

"Oh no, Liam." Scott groaned. He stood up next to Kira before moving his way around Isaac to get outside.

"Kira anddddd… Malia?" Isaac said, drawing out each vowel like he wasn't sure of their names. Which of course, he wasn't."

"Nice to see you again Isaac." Kira said, brushing broken glass off her jacket.

"Yeah, whatever." Malia called from the floor. "Stiles?" Isaac couldn't help himself and leaned over Malia.

"Is he dead? I just got here like an hour ago I don't want to be burying dead bodies yet."

Malia looked like she was about to punch a hole in the floor, but Deaton saved the day. He leant next to Stiles and put his fingers on his neck. "He's fine. Just asleep. No doubt he would exhausted."

Isaac put his hands in his jacket pockets and leant back a bit, swiveling around on his heels to look out the door at his car, where Scott and the baby wolf were.

"Did I miss something here?" he looked back at the group for an explanation.

"Scott bit him to keep him from falling off the roof of the hospital." Derek said casually, pulling out and unlocking his phone.

"Oh now you check your phone." Isaac muttered.

"Sorry, I was a little busy." Derek said, making hand motion towards the room.

"Okay, what did he mean about those ghost things?" the sheriff asked, sighing and sitting on his knees, leaning away from the sleeping Stiles. "Goro- something?"

"_Goryō_." Kira corrected. "If they're coming after us, something really bad must have happened. There shouldn't be so many in one place, though."

Deaton had stood up when Kira was talking and was now pulling a broom out of a closet. He took a moment to get started.

"Be careful, there's glass everywhere. And Kira is right. There are normally only two together at the most. They could to be planning something. I'd have to ask around."

Kira cracked her knuckles. She felt like crying. Or screaming. Or stabbing something. Who knew? Just once, _once, _she wanted to have a normal couple of months here in Beacon Hills, but it obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Well, even if they were working together, they'd have to know someone here personally. Is there anybody you guys can think of?" Kira asked to the room.

Isaac snorted. "Yeah, an entire list. It could be anybody. Kali would be my best guess. Man, she was a bitch. If anyone had beef it was her."

Derek sighed. "I can name a few people off the top of my head."

"Man, even dead people in this town are a pain." Malia muttered.

Deaton slowly swept the glass on the floor, a seemingly impossible task due to the massive amount of glass and detritus on the floor.

"We all have our ghosts. People whose deaths we regret. Ghosts who we haven't made peace with yet. They'd be the most likely candidates."

"So it could be anyone who has ever died in Beacon Hills. Awesome." Isaac muttered.

It got suddenly quiet, and a heavy air took over the room. It could be anybody they knew who had died. It could be anyone from the Alpha Pack, along with anybody who has been killed because their name was on the deadpool.

"Maybe we could trap on of them?" Kira said, breaking the silence. Deaton dragged the broom across the floor much slower than before.

"It's possible. Then we could figure out what they're doing here."

"Speaking of that, I wonder what Scott is doing right now." Malia commented, moving so she would be sitting on the floor rather than kneeling on her legs.

"What are you worried about Liam?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, no. I couldn't care less." Malia said with a wave of her hand. "But Stiles happens to like Scott who likes Liam, so by default I have to care."

Derek's phone suddenly buzzed, and he checked it quickly.

"Braeden is on her way. She has a few guys who can help in the cleanup."

Deaton looked around the office. "Something tells me we're going to be closed tomorrow."

* * *

**Okay, okay I know this is pretty bad, but I have a plan, I swear.**

**Oh, also! Cutie Pie Apparel is this really awesome online store and they have really great stuff that has now officially taken over my closet, so if you guys want 10% anything in the store, you can use the code ' redflowee02 ' to get 10% off anything in the store. Link is also on my profile! :3**

**www. cutiepieapparel. storenvy .com**

**So tell me guys what you think? I'm going to go deeper into the circumstances of the supernatural creatures, like the different rules and such, like Kitsunes and whatever the heck Parish is. But this is not my own version of Season 5. Think of it as between Season 4 and 5. Also, I'm not going to have any OC's in this story expect maybe one or two school kids to help move the plot along, since I can't really stand when people insert themselves into the story that clearly focuses on the canon but then there's like an OC here like "yo I'm here to move the plot ad I have special powers that can kick all your butts and something is after me, etc".**

**Of course I don't mean stories like that are bad, they're just not my cup of tea and I don't really want to do that for Teen Wolf because all the canon characters have so much volume and depth to their characters so there's really a lot to work with.**

**So, tell me what you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in the reviews. Also, how own should I update? I was thinking maybe once a week or should it be more or less often then that? Feel free to let me know!**

**And as always, thank you for reading! *bows***

**Peace and Mist,**

**rlb190**


End file.
